


Dick vs Joker

by chonaku



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Humor, Gen, Hate, Protectiveness, Sass, Violence, vous pouvez voir du joker/batman si vous voulez :)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonaku/pseuds/chonaku
Summary: Joker croit avoir affaire à son Batman, mais il s'agit de Dick.





	Dick vs Joker

\- On est tellement complémentaire, mon cher ! s’écria d’un coup le Joker, tout en tirant sur une des otages dont le sang aspergea les autres. Le chaos et l’ordre, la lumière et l’ombre, le... mais au fait, tu as changé de tête. Encore, grogna le clown, soudain plus sombre et... boudeur. 

Dick en aurait presque rigolé. Mais quelqu’un était mort. De plus, à chaque fois qu’il voyait le Joker, il lui prenait l’envie de le battre à la barre de fer pour ce qu’il avait fait à Jason et Tim. Le côté grand frère protecteur sans doute. 

\- Ouais, j’ai fait un lifting, tu devrais essayer, Joky, ça te ferait pas de mal, plaisanta-t-il d’un ton sec et dur.


End file.
